


can you hear that? our hearts are singing together

by kaiyak



Series: Banana Fish Fluff Week 2019 [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Cooking, Cute, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, IM SOBBING, Kissing, Love, M/M, New York City, Recipes, Romance, Snow, Winter, bananafishfluffweek2019, fluff all the wayyy, fluffweek, mentions of cooking mama lol, my french slipped sorry, strawberry shortcake - Freeform, two boys in love grocery shopping together and cooking together cause uhuhu, uhuhu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiyak/pseuds/kaiyak
Summary: ash and eiji fight the cold and go to the supermarket together to find all necessary items for their strawberry shortcake recipe(well, unsurprisingly, kisses end up being added to the list of ingredients)+day two: affection/trust+





	can you hear that? our hearts are singing together

**Author's Note:**

> hey! happy new year! :D (i hope this year will be filled with health, joy and happiness, and that all your dreams and goals will come true/be achieved!)  
> i'm still late, huh.  
> well i mean it is (was?) new year's eve so um yeah i kind of cooked and cleaned the house and went partying away from home?  
> anyways, here is day two!  
> i've been seriously pondering for the past few weeks. like. the story of banana fish actually lasts two years, right? (like eiji is in the us for like two years, right?) then how come we never saw snow or like cold days/seasons!? (or have i actually forgotten? idk it's 3.30 am here my brain is... not working properly désolée)  
> oh yeah. my native language is french and i kinda really wanted to add some french words? (sorry; it's just two words, tho TT)  
> okay so here we go! i really wanted this work to be fluuuuuffffyyyyyy so asheiji go grocery shopping together (and ash teases eiji, and they laugh together, and smile, and love and and UHUU) and it's winter and they bake a cake and god i'm in love lol  
> again, thank you so much for reading! ^^  
> have fun reading :3  
> see you tomorrow!  
> (oh! disclaimer/warning: this is not beta-ed. i'll correct it later (hopefully uhuh))

“Are you sure you did not take the recipe from Cooking Mama?” Ash pondered aloud, snickering behind his striped scarf, pushing the grocery cart towards the next aisle.

Eiji grumbled endearingly, a pout stretching his lips.

“Stop teasing me and get to work!” he scolded the blond male, who was still busy making fun of him, his green eyes shining with malice.

“Alright, I’ll go fetch the cold ingredients,” Ash declared, abandoning the cart and approaching his boyfriend.

Eyebrows furrowed, Eiji stared at him with puffed cheeks, his arms crossed on his torso.

Ash pecked his nose playfully and petted his hair, mumbling soft apologetic words under his breath.

“How dare you compare my strawberry shortcake recipe to Cooking Mama’s one,” the Japanese man huffed, sarcastically outraged. “I thought you liked my cooking.”

“I do, idiot,” he declared with no harshness. “Shall we race?”

“Fine,” Eiji sighed, “Whoever comes first gets the first piece of cake. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Ash smooched his forehead, grabbed the cart, and started running towards the many refrigerators with boundless energy, the taste of scarlet fruits and sugar already on the tip of his tongue.

Stunned, Eiji chuckled briefly and began analysing the rows, looking for the perfect flour and baking powder. Collecting the products with haste, he put every item in a small basket and pocketed out a sheet of paper, noticing a few ingredients were still missing.

“Vanilla extract?” he emitted with a puff of breath, his heart thundering in his ribcage.

He lifted his head and looked at the inscriptions below the aisles’ numbers, dumbfounded.

 _Where is that_? he nervously screamed in his head, already visualising Ash waiting for him near the supermarket’s exit.

“Snap,” he huffed, defeated.

Reluctantly, he walked through a few corridors, noticing every article displayed on the shelves.

Yet, no sight of the small, familiar plastic bottle.

He continued his journey, joy illuminating his face.

He had decided. He would give this victory to Aslan.

Seeing him eating Eiji’s sweets was always hilarious and incredibly cute; he couldn’t stop complimenting how _delightful! delicious!_ and _mouth-watering!_ they were.

Which always made Eiji swoon with love and affection, obviously.

After countless minutes of entirely investigating the store, he found the minuscule container near the cash register, where Ash was patiently waiting for him, fists on his hips, a proud smirk on his lips.

“You owe me the first piece of cake, honey,” he proclaimed, grinning.

The cashier chatted with them and scanned the lot of ingredients, Eiji getting his debit card out of his wallet.

While he was paying, Ash packed everything in reusable bags before putting them over his shoulders.

Eiji took out his wool cap, tugging on it to cover his ears, and he thanked the worker, helping his boyfriend by taking off one of the bags from him.

They tied their hands together and got closer; the sliding doors opened automatically, and they faced the cold with bravery, snowflakes tumbling down and landing on their coats, creating a peaceful and magnificent moving work of art.  

“Please wear that cap more often,” Ash asked in a soft, timid way, a blush decorating his pale cheeks.

“Oh? Why? I surely do not want my ears to suffer from frostbite,” the dark-haired man giggled, putting his and Ash’s bag in their car’s boot.

Ash stopped Eiji in his tracks, his gloves holding his face carefully, brushing some snow from the other man’s locks.

“You’re way too adorable,” Ash confessed, smiling gently.

Eiji madly flushed, his nose masked by his scarf.

“Thank you, Aslan. But if you want your strawberry-flavoured cake, we better hurry and go back home,” Eiji muttered, turning twenty different shades of red.

Ash kissed his lips warmly, then jumped enthusiastically in his seat, Eiji too embarrassed to even speak, his heart beating hard in his chest.

Spreading its wings, ready to fly.   

-

“And then, whipped cream!” Ash exclaimed, shaking the can with fervor.

“No, Ash! Hold on! Let me—”

“Eiji, your cake is perfect. The _touche finale_ is whipped cream, right?”

The kitchen was a pure _mess_.

With flour, sugar, eggshells and puddles of milk scattered on the counter, the fridge’s door still ajar, the ton of spoons on the table and some cupboards displaying stains of the mixture, the room was clearly in need of being cleaned again.

And Aslan was laughing out loud, tears on the corners of his eyes.

“Aslan!” Eiji exhaled, but his boyfriend was stubborn.

He sprayed a certain amount of the sugary garnish inside his mouth, then shook the can a bit more, and put tons of it on the surface of the newly-made dessert, smiling like a child.

“I won!” he yelled, turning to look at Eiji, a goofy expression on his traits.

Suddenly, he stopped everything he was previously doing, shouting in surprise.

“Revenge!” Eiji roared, his palm dirty with lots of splattered whipped cream.

The duo ran around the kitchen island, Ash soon slipping on the ceramic with a shriek, his Japanese lover falling over him, laughter booming around the apartment.

“You’re cuter with sugar in your hair,” Ash said, petting Eiji’s fluffy strands with delicacy.

“ _You’re cuter with whipped cream on your nose_ ,” Eiji responded in Japanese.

“Huh?”

Then he kissed his Aslan slowly and passionately, a sweet taste coming to life on his tongue.

Aslan put his arms around Eiji’s neck, and the couple got closer, their hearts singing in perfect synchronisation.

“Why don’t we eat it on the balcony?” the dark-haired male proposed, getting lost in Ash’s bright green eyes.

Ash nodded, then pecked his lips again before they both stood up.

They put strawberries on the cake and left all the dirty dishes in the sink, hurriedly putting their winter coats on with vivid, blinding glee and happiness.

Ash brought the cake and Eiji brought two forks and two plates, the couple working and setting everything up together, snow diving from the sky, gracing their figures swiftly.

They sat down on the little plastic chairs, strawberries and whipped cream in their mouths.

New York City staring back at them, its many lights irradiating the night.

Their frozen fingers intertwined.

Their hearts serenely thumping simultaneously.

Kisses being added to the recipe.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> you know what they say; feedback truly does inspire and motivate writers!  
> you can talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lollikpop_)!


End file.
